Water filters have become increasingly prevalent as consumers have become more health conscious. Typically, these water filters attach directly to the water faucet outlet and filter water as it flows out of the faucet. Generally, these water filters are comprised of replaceable filter cartridges that must be replaced after a certain period of time or use.
These water filters have also been applied to showerheads. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,930 to Farley. In Farley, a filter cartridge is placed into two top and bottom hollow mating half body portions. The top mating half portion has a pivotable inlet for attaching to the water pipe. While the prior art teaches a showerhead having a water filter, the prior art requires the filter to be placed in two half body portions which increases the size and complexity of the showerhead. Furthermore, the prior art showerhead has a pivotable inlet that is integral to the top mating half portion that cannot be removed or replaced from the showerhead.